


I am the King

by RegentSer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Book 2: A Clash of Kings, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegentSer/pseuds/RegentSer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Joffrey gets tired of his royal duties and decides to explore new things instead.<br/>The Hound is his Kingsguard and has to obey his commands, but will he?</p><p>Explicit</p><p>I had this idea since Season 2 so it takes place during A Clash Of Kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dornish red

The day was hot.

King Joffrey loved to sit on his Iron Throne but he hated all of court's distasteful ass lickers and the peasants eternal whinning about their problems that they expected him to solve. Most times he wished he could just cut off all their heads and forbid everyone to annoy him with stupid matters. But they're at war and his mother insists that he should sit his throne, listen to his people and act like a King.

Not that women knew much about how to be King, but since his grandfather was taking care of the battles in the field, he would at least enjoy himself by imparting justice to traitors and commanding punishments towards poor bastards by instructing his Kingsguard to do so. And let people see what happens to lawbreakers.

However today he was not in the mood and ultimately decided to cancel further requests until the next day.

"Come dog, this place is boring me to death" he said to Sandor Clegane. 

Joffrey walked through the halls and rooms of the Red Keep. He liked how everything was now looking as he commanded. He was sick of seeing his delayed father's paintings and collections, though he did keep for himself his hunting weapons. As much as King Robert, Joffrey enjoyed hunting in the kingswood.

He stopped by a window to admire the incredible view of King's Landing and thought about ordering a party to go hunt but discarded the idea because he didn't want to run any risks outside. The low born were angry and violent, not that he feared them, he would have all their heads if he wanted. But it would be best to wait until the war was over.

"Tell me, what do you do in your spare time when i have no need of your presence?" said the King to Sandor Clegane.

"Drink and sleep. Not much to do since the city is practically closed" The Hound said with a dead look.

"You can be so unexciting sometimes". The King wanted to do something different. He was sick of the politics and his mother trying to boss him around only because she's the Regent.

Then the King asked "No bitches? You're The Hound. One would think you fuck bitches whenever you can?" 

Sandor didn't like to talk about his sexual affairs, but you can't leave the King without an answer "I have no interest in King's Landing whores".

"So you use your hand instead" asked Joffrey.

The Kingsguard's face turned red by the awkward subject and simply said "Aye, sometimes I use my hand".

King Joffrey looked at him for 5 seconds, then with a raised eyebrow said "Hound go tell the servants to prepare a bath for me and to bring some dornish wine to my chambers. You are dismissed, I can continue on my own".

The Hound nodded and walked away.

 

The King had spent ten minutes starring at everything and nothing at the same time. Thinking, how could he enjoy himself today. It wouldn't get dark until after 4 hours. 

His mother, Queen Cersei, showed up by his side. She said nothing at first but then she told him with a quiet tone "You left court earlier today. I suppose small matters can't be stressing your mind".

"Nothing bores me more than a flock of frightened peasants asking for help. You should have been there to take charge of the rest" said the King raising his head. "Where were you?"

"I was in a small council meeting. We have to secure the city. Stannis will turn his fleet to the capital now that Renly is dead. But you shouldn't worry about these things, I'll handle everything". Queen Cersei was enjoying her ruling more than ever, though she really feared a siege, Joffrey could tell.

"Will you? Or is my uncle taking charge? Tell me, how can you stand that dwarf with his clever tongue? I swear I'll cut it out one day" said the King. He felt no love for his uncle. 

"I don't like him being here anymore than..."

"I don't care", Joffrey didn't wait until she finished. "Keep him away from me, he annoys me. You deal with him. I don't wanna see anyone until tomorrow. If someone comes bothering me with stupid matters, I'll have them executed".

Joffrey walked to his chambers to find his bath already waiting for him and on the table there was a jar of red dornish.  
He undressed and took the bath on his own with the wine right by his side. He took some minutes to enjoy the warm water and relax.  
Instinctively, he was rubbing his cock with his hand and in seconds he was already erect. He started using his whole hand to grab his cock and began pulling up and down his foreskin. 

With one hand he was pleasuring his cock and with the other he started touching his chest, stopped at his nipples to rub them for a while. The end was near but he didn't want it to end. 

"What is my dog doing right now" he thought. At that exact moment, his mind betrayed him. He hand wouldn't stop jerking his cock and with a loud moan he came. 

Later that day, night was falling and the King hadn't stopped drinking. He was feeling drunk and didn't want to be alone so he had an idea. He called Ser Meryn Trant who was outside his door and commanded him to bring Sandor Clegane to his chambers and a lot more of dornish wine. 

The wine arrived there first. After 20 minutes, the Hound made his appearance. 

"You took your sweet time. What were you doing?" the King asked from his balcony. 

"Came as fast as I could. I was having supper". 

"Alright then. Sit and drink with me. You can tell Trant outside to fuck off. I'm protected by you now".

Sandor was used to drinking but Joffrey not as much. Being still so young, his body didn't own much resistance to alcohol. 

"I'm the King" he reminded himself in his head. No one had said a word in about 20 minutes. And Joffrey was doubting himself too much. He could get what he wanted and no one was to tell him otherwise. He was Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and he had his tastes. He didn't care if it was perverted or twisted. 

King Robert struck him once when he had gutted a pregnant cat to see her kittens inside and ran to show him. After that, he had kept so many secrets about his pleasures but he didn't care right now.

The Kingsguard was his and so was Sandor Clegane. He has never tasted another man and the idea clearly arouses him. 

"Dog, you seem overdressed. Take some clothes off".

Sandor's eyes looked confused for a few seconds but then he returned to the same ugly look. He wasn't expecting such command but obeyed anyway. 

The large man stood up and began taking off his clothes one piece at a time. Joffrey's cock was getting hard when he had the amazing naked body of the Hound in front of him.

"What now, Your Grace?". He's not stupid, Joffrey knew. Sandor probably already had an idea of what the King wanted.

"Let's keep drinking naked. Isn't this fun?" said Joffrey with a wide smile. Removed all his clothin for the kingsguard to see. 

After some more wine the King finally tried to walk towards his bed. He tripped over and Sandor helped 

Joffrey already had his mind blurred and his judgement fucked. Without anymore doubts he told his dog "I want you to grab your cock and make yourself hard in front of me". The king was on his bed, naked and jerking his cock waiting for the show to start. 

"Have you done things with males before?" asked the blond king. 

"No Your Grace". Was all the Hound said and after some work with his hands, he was now naked and rock hard in front of his King who was also without any clothes.

Joffrey looked at all of Sandor's muscles. He liked the sight, he hadn't felt excited for another man before but this new feeling was sweet. It was perverted to him. Half the dog's face was burned, it was like a monster in the nude. 

The boy King, laying on his back, closed his eyes and began wanking his cock harder now. He wanted to lick the Hound's body, he wondered what his cock tastes like, he wanted let go of his fears and surrender himself to his own pleasure.

Another body climbed on the bed. The kings eyes were closed, focused on his pleasure that he barely noticed. When he opened them, Sandor was on top of him, with his body raised and his knees spread to support his weight. His cock was so close to the King's face, he could smell it.

Without a second thought, the blond boy opened his mouth and took him. It tasted salty. But he sucked, not thinking about the realm or anything else, he only needed to suck his Hound's cock. He has having his wish fulfilled.

Being Joffrey clearly unexperienced at sucking cocks, Sandor took hold of the King's head and said "watch your teeth. Swallow some more".

The mere insolence made Joffrey moan quietly. No one could command him to sexually pleasure another person, not even a Queen.  
That reminded him, what he was doing with his kingsguard was a crime and the Hound could lose his head if anyone finds out.

This was dangerous and he liked it. He thought abusing and killing animals and whores was exciting but this is another pleasure he had never felt before and he loved it. 

Two huge hands were grabbing his head and moving him back and forth to properly suck his kingsguard's cock. His tongue wrapped some of the cock's lenght and tried to squeeze as much as it could.  
That sent high doses of pleasure to the Hound who was now starring down at his blond King sucking his cock with his guidance.

"I will come now. Do you want to swallow?" asked the Hound. King Joffrey couldn't say anything, his mouth was full, he only nodded and continued jerking his own cock.  
Sandor was now focused on his own pleasure. Keeping both his hands on the king's head, he thrusted in and out with more speed until his orgasm came and his seed was swallowed by the King like a babe sucking his mother's milk. 5 seconds later, His Grace came too.

Sandor climbed off the bed to pick up his clothes. 

The King hasn't given him any orders yet but after what he just experienced he can only stare at the ceiling and assimilate what just happened. 

The King, naked as he was, turned to see Sandor already dressing. "Dog" said Joffrey starring at him with a threatening face "leave now, I'll have you called again when i need you".


	2. The King can do as he likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Joffrey finally begins to let go of his fears

The last days in the Red Keep have been complete chaos and endless hours of stress for the King. But at least he managed to get his wretched of a dwarf uncle off his back ever since he stopped focusing so much on making Sansa Stark cry.

King Joffrey's day was barely starting. After having breakfast in his chambers and being properly dressed to attend court, the royal blond boy admired himself in front of the mirror, he was tall for his age, with a slim body and a delicate face that he hoped turned out to look more fierce when he gets older. He was a green boy and he knew it, but no one was allowed to make him feel any less capable of ruling or belittle his virtues. Specially not his mother and that little monster his grandfather decided to send to the capital.

Ser Mandon Moore and Sandor Clegane were scorting him today. He walked into the court room with a great number of people waiting for him "All hail Joffrey of House Baratheon. King of the Andals, The Rhoynar and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm".

It made him very happy to hear his titles everytime the other Lords had to kneel for him and beg things from him. They should consider themselves lucky that he's taking his time to be here at all. His father, delayed King Robert, never took much interest in politics. He wants his Lord grandfather to be here in King's Landing taking charge of these matters, he doesn't trust what his Queen mother or his uncle Tyrion were doing in his stead.

Every case was boring him to death. He wanted the day to end so he could drink himself to sleep feeling too scared to call the Hound and do things with him again. Ever since he had that experience with his kingsguard he hasn't been able to stop pleasuring himself. He was beginning to accept these desires of his. But he couldn't find a way to act upon those wishes. He needed to be sure the Hound would keep his mouth shut.

His cock was hard after all those thoughts. Luckily the Iron Throne stood feet high from everyone else so no one could see his crotch closely. Paying a little more attention to the case in discussion, the King tried to clear his head by listening the charges.

Today, his cousin Lancel was helping to imparte justice:

"Fornication and robbery. This man stands accused of stealing 30 silver coins from a respected stablishment near the Old Gate. After he used one of the place's chambers to perform unnatural fornication with another man".

Disapproval and whispers instantly filled the court room's echoes. The Kings face reddened. "Was this a trick?" He thought. He never heard of his fathers decisions regarding these matters.

"Is there any proof of these crimes?" His Grace asked.

"One of the workers says he saw the accused checking Lord Homson's cloak and fleeing the place"

"That's because Lord Homson's told me to take it. Please Your Grace this is all a misunderstanding" said the boy with despair in his voice. He couldn't be more than 18.  
Ser Meryn immediately struck the poor bastard in his face. "You don't speak until the King tells you to".

Joffrey wanted the Others to take them all. How dared they put him in this situation when he's been desperately wanting to lay with his male bodyguard? They incredulously were putting him in a bad mood.

"Where is Lord Homson to confirm all these accusations?" Asked the King.

"He's dead, your Grace" said Lancel. So that means it's probably the widow who wants this boy's head.

"Return the silver to House Homson. These cases are not fit for me to take care of. Next time talk to the Hand for moral matters". Said the king as he climbed off the throne.

"What about the fornication charges? That can't go unpunished" quickly said Lancel.

The King looked at him with a displeased face "are you too uncapable that you can't order 20 whips to a man yourself? I thought you had some influence here cousin".

"Useless scum" he thought. Leaving the courtroom heading quickly towards the gardens. He needed some fresh air and clear his enraged head. He couldn't believe how nervous he got with that last matter.

After emerging out of that last episode, he noticed Ser Mandon and Sandor behind him. With a raised chin he simply said "Ser Mandon leave us. I'll stay with my dog".

Once alone, the King wasted no time "I've decided I want you in my chambers tonight. Don't be late". The blond boy walked away.

Only two candles were lightening the Kings chambers. The boy lied on his bed, after emptying several jars of wine, he felt again that little impulse of doing and saying everything he's been afraid to say. All he needs is his dog to get there.

A few minutes passed and one last glass of wine was drank, the Hound showed up, closed the door behind him and stood before his King.

No one said a word. With a tired look, King Joffrey studied the Hound's burned face before saying "I've come to the conclusion there's no sense in hiding from you. I already made use of your body once, why not twice? I own you dog".

Sandor said nothing. He just nodded. "He must have fucked men before, but he won't dare tell me. Not yet" the King thought.

"Hound, leave your cloak and sword somewhere else and come take my clothes off".

The Clegane stood by the bed where the King was laying. The boy looked up to meet his eyes and without looking away, he removed his Golden Lannister Lion chain from his neck and put it aside. He started to move closer to the edge of the bed to invite the Hound in, but he was suddenly pushed on his back by two hand. With a shock in his eyes, the King saw how his Kingsguard climbed on the bed and covered his body with his huge weight.

They were face to face, inches from each other. The King tried to said something when the Hound licked the boy's face which instinctively made him moan.

"Ha! Your face turned red today at court with that last man's case. Do you think I didn't see you? You looked just like you look right now". The Hound had a wide grin in his face.

Joffrey could have gone mad right there but what could he do? The Hound already made him suck his cock and now he wanted him to make him bite the pillow. All he needed to do...

"I want you to see me this red more often, dog" said the King with the softest voice he could use, almost a whisper. The boy took the Hound's face and guided it to his neck. A million sparks of pleasure ran through the King's skin as soon as his Kingsguard started passionately kissing his neck and suddenly he was pulling the man closer to him, opening his legs to let him crush him into the bed.

Joffrey's cock was rock hard, his secret completely out and his lust had reached an unbearable level.

One piece at the time, Joffrey's clothes started leaving his body. When his smallclothes were off, two calloused hands were touching his smooth skin all over. The Hound, still touching him, put his mouth near the King's ear and said "You want this more than you will ever admit. I'm going to fuck your pretty little body now, your Grace"

"Yes" was all Joffrey managed to say. He probably shouldn't have said anything. He was trying so hard to keep up his tough attitude but now he was slowly sinking into the pleasure and forgetting about titles and formalities.

The King was mesmerized by what he was seeing. Not a single piece of clothing was on the Hound's body. The man's cock, much larger and thicker than the boy's was perfect to please his royal pleasures.

The bed of Kings was about to witness the dirtiest of fornications.  
Joffrey didn't even see where his dog had get that oil from, but he knew this would work to make him enjoy that large cock better. A finger was touching his entrance, pink and smooth, his hole couldn't fight the intruder and soon enough the finger was making circle movements, producing moans from the King's mouth. Another finger came in and then another until three fingers were getting him ready to take his Kingsguard's cock. The sight was unbelievable, there he lied on the bed, naked, with his legs spread and a big sized naked man holding his chest with one hand and fingering his ass with the other. He couldn't feel anymore turned on and happy.

The fingers left his now opened hole and the Hound wasted no time in positioning himself between the King's legs.

"This is finally happening" His Grace thought. With his legs on the man's shoulders, he felt the cock's head poking his slick hole, forcing its way inside until it made it in. The pain was there, even after so much stimulation but he knew men were able to enjoy this so the King remained still and let his dog do the work.

With more determination, the Hound's big cock pushed in inch by inch until it was completely inside. Then slow thrusts made Joffrey's body move up and down the pillow he was using to support his head.

Nothing else mattered in this world now more than the pleasure he was receiving. The blond boy opened his eyes to see his dog looking down on him. There were traces of doubt in his face and the King wanted them all gone "look at you dog. Fierce and big, ugly and feared fucking your King".

That seemed to work because immediately the Hound's mouth was hard kissing the blond King. Giving in completely.

"Is this what you wanted since you last sucked my prick? You should have spoke then". He started fucking the boy with more speed now, thrusting in and out of the slick hole that was making him enjoy so much.  
The pain was almost gone and what remained now was the purest pleasure Joffrey has ever felt. The cock inside him is hitting hidden spots of bliss that he never thought existed before. Now he understands why the dornish don't pay attention to stupid morals and enjoy sex more.

He wanted to feel more pleasure. His legs were now around the Hound's waist and the King commanded "harder!".

Without any further delay, the grown man let himself go and began pounding away. His hands were grabbing the King's waist who was rhythmically moving his hips to accept the thrusts. Skin against skin were killing the chamber's silence along with obscene noises coming out of the boy's mouth.

After minutes and minutes of hard fucking, His Grace now wanted to be on top "Lie on your back now, dog". Sandor did as we was told, then the blond boy climbed on top of his body, put his hand on the man's big pecs and slowly sat himself on the hard cock.

The Hound grabbed him by the waist and moved the King up and down his cock, showing the unexperienced boy how it's done.  
"You are enjoying yourself, Your Grace" said the Clegane with a smile on his face "Want me to visit you more often? This could be our little secret".

It already was their secret and Joffrey didn't want to think right now about what he'd have to do in case this secret was out. All he wanted was to take pleasure from the cock inside him.

"I'm gonna fuck you so many times. As much as you want and more. Next time you will be sitting on the Iron Throne with my seed still inside of you, do you want that? ".

"Gods yes" said the King with his eyes tighly closed.

Suddenly, his body was again on his back, legs spread and the Kingsguard was now fucking away without any mercy at his now used hole.

The blond boy couldn't bear all these sensations at once. This is the kind of sex he wants to have forever.

The Hound put his mouth in the boy's ear again "Enjoy my cock, Your Grace. Never forget who fucked you first" and with those words, Sandor couldn't resit anymore and filled the King's body with seed. Gasping and grunting, Joffrey saw how his dog reached his orgarsm with that thick cock still inside his body, filling him with seed as he made himself cum too. He felt so used, so filthy until he saw his cock remained hard and twitching.

"Now it's time to fuck you like a bitch"... the Hound said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. A taste of the forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Joffrey is not so unexperienced anymore and aims towards his deepest ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating so often, but here it goes. I hope to be completing this story soon, it'll be a short one.

The times the King felt his soul was filled, nothing else mattered in this world. He wondered if this means that he turned out like his father whom his mother used to call "a drunken fool with no brains but the one pulsing between his legs".

Joffrey was drinking more than he used to, he had long admitted that to himself. But since his mood was easily altered most days, he thought no one would want to address him with little matters, let alone criticize his drinking habits. 

Queen Cersei and Tyrion Lannister were heavy drinkers anyway. He recalls many episodes he's seen his uncle wasted and babbling his usual sick jokes. And Lord Tyrion would also go crash with who knows how many whores after swallowing down jars and jars of wine. 

"Perhaps that's what I seek". The King said out loud.  
"Do you wish anything, your Grace?" Asked Ser Meryn Trant who was right beside him in the castle's hall.  
"No" he blatantly said. He was holding his breath, trying his hardest not to flush. He's had enough of embarrassing moments at court, at meals, at meetings. His head was all over the place lately he barely paid any attention to things happening outside his comfort zone. 

The Red Keep has a long record of the history of every King who lived inside these walls. After Aegon The Conqueror ordered to rise a palace for the new dynasty to rule over the Seven Kingdoms, the capitol has been a place known for treasons, burnings, murders and what most men would think as gruesome. Not even Lord Varys could be certain of what's true or false. 

There were tales he had heard throughout the years. Targaryens were never monogamous for better or worse. Prince Rhaegar reminded everyone that at the tourney in Harrenhal and the events that came after. Prince Viserys, two centuries ago, was said to have his sister as a wife and many consorts who would sneak to the royal chambers using the tunnels.  
Nobody knows if any of that's true.  
"It could well be true" Joffrey thought. His hours of sex with the Hound were very real, so it's highly unlikely that in the past 300 years these chambers haven't been witnesses to all kind of mad stories you hear people tell. 

___________________________________

 

His whole body was shaking, trembling. It was a mix of pleasure, excitement and fear in an overwhelming hour of his life where his kingsguard Sandor Clegane was banging the King with all his might.  
It has been a while since the pair started to unite their bodies and release every hidden pleasure that can be found. It's been enough for both of them to lose count. 

King Joffrey was on the edge of his bed, his chest resting on the feather mattress, his face buried on a soft pillow with his teeth biting to it, smelling his own breath. His legs were spread with both his feet touching the carpeted stone floor, supporting his own weight.  
Behind him stood the large man who was in charge of protecting the Joffrey's life and do anything he commands and lately all the King wanted was his kingsguard body. 

They have been doing it for the past half an hour. Clegane's wide member was sheathed inside the blond boy's body sharing a rhythm for fucking that they were used to. The Hound surely enjoyed his role in fucking the King's hairless butt.

Joffrey was past taking long to accommodate the Hound's cock. A session of solid fucking could begin at any moment.  
When Sandor starts to breathe into the golden hairs of the back of Joffrey's head, he knows the dog is close to finish. Whenever they're in this position he likes to rise his body and give the Hound the warmest, wettest and sweetest release he will ever have.  
The Clegane tightly grabs the King's waist to manipulate his orgasm and without anymore restraints, he collapses on top of the boy whose moaning and heavy breathing.  
"Get off and take mine" said the King. Sandor pulled out and Joffrey turned around to see the man take the uncut royal cock into his mouth. The boy was spent in only a few seconds. 

It was about time though that the King would require more than the Hound could give him. After all that lustful ecstasy, the young King watched his kingsguard put his cock back into his armor with delight. A great sight before his long boring day at court started. But before...

"Hound, go tell the rest of my guard to wait outside my door. I'm not feeling so benevolent today, punishments shall be harsh and clean. Anarchy is starting to take over this city with my uncle and his wildlings polluting the streets".

"At once, your Grace".

"After that, I want you to go and collect that gift you mentioned the other night, surely you remember. I don't want to see you until the sun has set and the castle is sleeping". 

"Pardon my king, how in sevel hells shall I come here unnoticed?" 

"Worry not. I will make sure a letter reaches you before the day is through and you'll know what to do".


	4. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was long overdue. Even though this won't be a long story, I still have a few ideas for a few more chapters. 
> 
> However, this pathetic situation in my country has kept me either busy, depressed or just in shock. Never take things for granted people, always be thankful for what you have. 
> 
> Chapter 5 will be up soon.

"Most Lords have not come to King's Landing to swear fealty to me. My grandfather is taking too long to end this stupid war". King Joffrey was in a bad mood almost everyday now. He was watching the ships sailing off the Blackwater bay. The view from the Godswood was a relaxing one, and he needed to relax more than once a day. 

The blackcotton and elm trees leaves were covering the paths which made it difficult to make a step with certainty that there was stone underneath. Ser Meryn almost had his face stamped on the ground when he stepped on a muddy hole covered by brown leaves. It would have been fun to see but also embarrassing. He can't afford to be protected by a clumsy guard in these times of turmoil.

"Why is this Godswood so hideous? Maybe I should command the builders to erect a tower for me here instead of wasting this ground with religious superstitions. It would be called 'King Joffrey's Bloody Tower'. The cobbles shall be of a brighter red than the Red Keep's". Joffrey said out loud. His mother, Queen Cersei, was by his side. 

"Your father never took notice of his own castle. Now that you are King you can even rebuild Maegor's Holdfast if you wish. Make it even safer". The Queen chose her words more carefully now. She was doing what she wanted with his council and to Joffrey that was okay as long as she could keep his dwarf uncle in his place. 

"When the war is over I want another castle to be built for me. Away from this fetid stenched city like the Targaryens had Summerhall. Perhaps in an island, like Tarth or Dragonstone" said the King without taking his eyes off a remarkably big ship leaving the bay, the strong winds waving his newly made royal banners. The stag and the lion never looked so good together.

"And why is that? Do you want to spend more time alone with your kingsguard or is there any noble lady you want to impress?" Queen Cersei wasn't even looking at the King. Like she already had an answer and only wished to judge whatever Joffrey would say.

The King held his breath, kept his mouth shut and simply watched his mother without saying a word. She eventually turned to face her son and with a smile said:

"Never forget what I told you. You are my darling boy and the world will be exactly as you want it to be". Mother and son exchanged looks for a few seconds until the king flinched. 

"The world won't be mine as long as people is fighting each other and wanting to kill me. I can't think of anything peacefully when my uncle Stannis is calmly planning a siege against me from his home". The last sentence came out of the King's mouth with the voice of a spoiled child. 

Cersei Lannister raised one of her eyebrows "mayhaps you should have thought of that before calling out for Ned Stark's head".

And the annoyed look returned to the King's face "you wanted that disgraceful traitor to take the black like he deserved such mercy".

"No, he didn't deserve such mercy but we do deserve the peace. You won't be able to rule over a land that is revolting". This time the Queen's words weren't spiced up with a smile "you must always remember the Mad King. He did as he wanted whenever he wanted and that cost him the kingdom".

"Are you calling me mad now?"

"No, my sweet King. You will learn that everything you do has consequences and that it's best to sin in darkness than taking unnecessary troubles during the day".

At this point, King Joffrey dared to think his mother was saying all this because of the disgusting lies people were whispering about her and uncle Jaime. However he did not wish to have a conversation about hidden secrets with his mother. Not here, not now. 

"My word is the law. I would like to see the fool who would dare go against my wishes", said the King, his right hand forming a fist. 

"Stannis Baratheon already does. They call us abominations" was all Cersei said. 

"And I shall soon see his head on a spike" he was losing his temper... again.

"Yes you shall. And all the lies they spread about us won't be nothing more than dust in the wind".

_______________________

 

They held a small feast that night. With dancers, jugglers and a modest orchestra. Apparently the whole city was starving and someone suggested it would be best if everyone thought the King was having a difficult time like the rest of them.

When the courtesy and ceremony was almost over, Joffrey was getting impatient as he always was when a good night was coming. And whenever the royal boy was impatient, he'd get angry. But tonight he did not have to be. Instead he would drink, a lot. It was nice to see why his mother and dwarf uncle loved wine so much. It absolutely helped him stay relaxed on his own. Away from people and their never ending insolent comments. 

On his way to his chambers, the King stopped at the bridge to enter Maegor's Holdfast, took a sip of wine from the cup in his hand and just starred at his kingsguards standing right in front of him. Ser Mandon Moore, Ser Boros Blount, Ser Preston Greenfield and Sandor Clegane were waiting for him to say something like they were nothing but straw men with no personality. 

"Where is Ser Meryn?" Asked King Joffrey. 

"He's escorting Her Grace, the Queen Cersei. She asked for him during the feast, Your Grace". Answered Ser Boros. 

The King simply nodded.

"Ser Boros, Ser Preston... stay here and don't let anyone in until I command otherwise. I don't care if it's the hand or whoever dares to disturb me. I will see you all before Court tomorrow".

Two servant girls were standing near the bridge. The King pointed at them. 

"You, run and tell the other servants to bring lots of dornish red wine and some harbor too. And don't you dare take too long" commanded the King. 

"At once, Your Grace". The girls quickly took off. 

"Let my wine in and no one else" said Joffrey to his whitecloaks. He swallowed down the remains of his cup and threw it off the bridge. 

It had been one hour since the King had started to drink alone in his bedchambers. This time he wasn't just impatient, he was nervous and trying to remember everything his mother said to him earlier today. His father Robert had been a terrible king but he had Lord Arryn to do a good job in his name. Joffrey expected his grandfather to restore the peace in the Seven Kingdoms, rule in his name, keep all the lords and smallfolk happy so they won't trouble him anymore. 

He hated to be considering everybody else's happiness but if that means he'll at least be able to enjoy his reign, he would care to pretend. That's until he can't take it anymore and the overwhelming leads to his usual outbursts against others. 

Then... he heard it. A knock, a push, more like a bang. Someone was trying to push the wall from the inside. The sound came from the fireplace but the bricks were not going to give way unless someone removed the obstacles from this side of the wall. Three thick black stones were in place to make sure nobody enters this room without an invitation. 

"Why is it you take so long everytime?"

"Came as fast as I could. Nobody can know I've been checking the secret passages and I don't have a map of the whole thing, my King", said Sandor Clegane as he was getting rid of the dust and ashes on his armour. 

"You need to remove that whitecloak. It's not even white anymore. Burn it. It's suspicious". 

"As you command" said The Hound leaping on the blond King, moving his hands all over his back and pressing his nose on the royal neck. At first the King let him have his way but tonight everything was different. 

"And where is my gift?" asked Joffrey. 

"Aye, your gift is here. I'll bring it to you". The Hound went back into the hole where he came from and when he came out, a young lad was with him. 

He was an inch taller than Joffrey, with brown hair and a very smooth skin. His eyes were blindfolded. He wasn't making a single noise. 

"How come you didn't stuff his mouth?"

"I did. But breathing down those paths is way too hard on its own. If he fainted, you wouldn't have your gift tonight". Clegane muttered all that while he grabbed the scared boy's face.

"Stop calling him gift now. It's enough of that word", the King had a serious look now "remove that off his eyes". 

When the boy's eyes adjusted to the lights in the King's bedchambers and saw Joffrey watching his every move, he bent both of his knees and kept his eyes on the ground "I'm so sorry Your Grace. I didn't know this was all a plan to come see you. I'm sorry, forgive my manners". The boy's voice was fragile. He sounded nervous and that was the perfect moment for the King to say:

"Worry not. It will all be over soon", a grin showing in Joffrey's face.


	5. Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story now goes fully dark so beware of the warnings. Don't say I didn't warn you.

The wine was doing its job and right now King Joffrey felt like the Lord of the World. He feels like he's meant to take what it's his, like the ironborn preach.

This shy and scared boy wasn't necessarily a commoner. He was wearing fine silk with black leather breeches and black boots. He was no high lordling but he wasn't from Flea Bottom either.

"Where did you find him?" The King asked the Hound whilst he was removing his ash stained cloak.

"You don't need to know, Your Grace. He's only a poor bastard who doesn't know his fate yet".

"Who in seven hells are you to tell me what I need to know or not? Don't tell me you brought me one of Littlefinger's whores" Joffrey had no intentions of being a client of that devious master of coin.  
"You boy, what's your name? How old are you?"

"Your Grace, I'm a natural born son of Terrence Kenning, Lord of Kayce. My name is Preston Hill, I've seen 14 namedays. I'm at your service, Your Grace".

Oh a bastard, a real bastard. This boy had probably been educated enough by the Kennings. They're a respected house in the Westerlands and of course everybody in his grandfather's lands knew his face. They had been the first houses to attend court to bend the knee to the new King.

"See? I told you it was best if you didn't know. You are too picky". The Hound said that last word hitting the bastard boy in his head. The boy barely flinched. He seemed very scared.

"What are you saying, dog?" King Joffrey finished the remaining wine in his goblet and walked towards his balcony, jars of the sweetest wine in the Seven Kingdom were on his table. "This is perfect". After pouring wine in two cups, the King went to the bastard and offered him a drink.

The boy seemed all too confused and the King was just about to clear his doubts.

"Drink, boy". The frightened child did as he was bid.

"What are you doing in the capital, Preston Hill?" Asked the King with a smirk.

"Your Grace, my lord father is in the city. Half of his men have joined the Lannister army camped in the capital to defend it against the traitor Stannis Baratheon. The other half is with Lord Tywin fighting against the northmen". King Joffrey could already feel his cock filling up with blood, pulsating with every beat of his excited heart.

"And you, my most loyal Hill, have come to gain some glory on your own? Are you after a knighthood?"

"I would be honored, Your Grace, to earn a knighthood whilst fighting for you. Back in Kayce everyone is happy to be serving our new King. The singers are already composing songs about your valor and dedicating 'The Rains of Castamere' to the treasonous houses that have risen up against you". The boy was now smiling. Mayhaps he thought the King wanted nothing but to prove his loyalty. A bastard fool with no brains. Why would King Joffrey spare minutes of his life to spend talking to a lowborn in the middle of the night?

"Well, my handsome Preston Hill, you are probably wondering why you have been smuggled into this royal chamber to see me, are you not?" Joffrey switched his eyes to see Clegane behind waiting for the sign.

"Yes my King. But I did not dare ask. I'm at your service". Preston Hill had not even abandoned his kneeling position. Whenever he spoke, he would only see the King a few seconds before fixating his eyes on the floor again. Green eyes the boy had and they were about to start crying.

"Are you truly at my service, bastard?" The King was now only inches away from the boy's face and there it was, fear was starting to show again. Just what Joffrey wished.

"Truly, Your Grace" this time he held his eyes up to see Joffrey who was so near him.

"The first thing you have to do... is gag".

As soon as the bastard started to take his distance from the King, the Hound stuffed his mouth with a piece of fabric. The fool miserably started struggling.

No use. There was no one in King's Landing bigger and stronger than Sandor Clegane.

"Come on you miserable cunt. It's time to serve your King". Grunting and squeaking was all the bastard could do.

Sandor Clegane put the boy on the bed, face up and quickly punched him three times directly where his stomach was. The pain must have been unbearable for the lad could not even scream. All he did was inhale and exhale as deep as he could.

With no effort, the Hound took the sobbing body and stretched all four limbs, put him face down and began tieing up his wrists with a rope.  
When Clegane went to do his ankles too, the King spoke.

"No. You will help me keep him in place. I want him open for me".

The bastard wasn't crying anymore. He looked to be in a state of shock, simply starring at nothing with watery eyes and heavy breathing.

A good obedient boy. But that would not amuse the King at all. He was expecting a bit more of a fight, a little more struggle.

"Dog, remove all his clothes. You can drink with me as well, it's going to be a long fun night".

Another goblet was filled and the King drank it all in one go. He was feeling the rush running through his blood, his face flushed red, his mouth salivating pure lust and his cock hard as a rock and ready for action.

"I can't wait any longer. Spread his legs, I'm going to have my first performance". Joffrey removed all of his Lannister colors and remained only in his breeches.

The Hound was already keeping the boy in position. Preston Hill could be nothing more than a bastard but he had the most beautiful ass the blond King had ever seen. Well not that he's seen many naked people, that was a job his delayed father used to do a lot more.

With an oiled lubricated cock the King jumped on top of the bastard boy and sank himself into the sweetest feeling he had ever felt in his life.

Immediately Joffrey's hips began moving up and down to get the most out of the warm body beneath him.

The gag didn't stop the bastard from grunting and gasping in pain. But the look in those green eyes was fierce, like the bastard had taken the decision of enduring the pain and survive this royal test.

This is not what Joffrey wanted.

Without stopping his pounding, the King spoke softly into the boy's ear "you said you wanted to serve me. You should serve me well" and then he bit so hard into the bastard's shoulder only to make the boy gasp more. At once, he noticed how the boy's muscles were tightening around his prick, making the pleasure even more intense.

So the King bit again and again and again. His shoulders, his ears, the flesh on his back.

"I want you to resist, you insolent piece of shit. I know all of you are nothing but made of lust. You should feel lucky I'm having my fun with you tonight, bastard".

Then suddenly, the King spilled his seed inside the boy. He was annoyed. He wanted to last a little longer, taste more. But all he needed was a break to do it all again.

Preston Hill continued his sobbing when the King pulled his cock out and went to pour more wine.

Bastard boys have no rest, though. The Hound took the King's place this time. Hill did not even try to close his legs anymore. Not like he could anyway, Clegane is way too large for the poor cunt to put up any fight.

Sandor's cock was, however, much thicker than the King's. As soon as the boy felt the violation restart, this time 10 times harsher, the crying continued.  
The Hound was fucking without mercy. Whenever the boy rose his head to catch air, Sandor would press his face against his own tears on a wet pillow

Joffrey took the gag out of the bastard's mouth and with an amused face he spoke.

"Do you like how my dog feels? You useless bastard who wants to be a knight. You are nothing. Nothing more than a whore, you could be the knight of the whores".

No words came out of the bastard's mouth.

"Cry harder, you cunt", the Hound slapped the back of his head with an armour gloved hand so hard that Joffrey thought the poor bitch had passed out.

Clegane completely embraced the still body beneath him, like he does with the King during their fornication, and began to pound away until Joffrey heard him finish.

The picture on the King's bed was horrid. There lied the bastard Preston Hill with no more tears to cry, cheeks and ears and back skin with bloody teeth marks, tied up by his wrists and the legs showed no strength to even make a move.  
His ass looked well used. Just like whores after a gangbang probably look.

As soon as the King felt his cock hard again, he resumed his work with the illegitimate whore.

This is what the King wanted. The sadism excited him, the forbidden pleasure, the violence, control and power over others. He could continue fucking this wretched boy all night and then get a fresh one for tomorrow and the day after and on and on.

At some point, Joffrey was so deep into his own pleasure that he could have sworn he heard his father's voice. Laughing, coughing and spitting all his wine while saying " _I do love a good fucking_ ".

Nonsense. All King Robert used to do was pay whores to pretend they liked him. King Joffrey does not want fake pleasure, he wants it the most authentic he can get. And for that he needed his whore to suffer quite a bit.

The laughter of King Robert continued in his head. The fat fuck was dead and Joffrey could not bear the thought of never forgetting that loud noisy laughter.

"Shut up, you're dead, you son of a whore", Joffrey screamed and quickly bit the boy again, harder. His teeth marking the flesh on the bastard's neck. His hands were pinching and pulling and hurting. As soon as the bastard started to struggle thanks to the new dose of pain, the King felt that delicious tight ass clenching around his cock. It was all too much and Joffrey couldn't help but let out his seed again, all while muttering "you filthy whore".

It had been hours since the fun started and the wine began to take its toll. None of that mattered though. The mix of wine and blood in the King's mouth was a flavor he could get used to forever.

"Look how broken he is now dog. He's no use to anybody".

"Aye, I doubt Lord Kenning wants him back".

"Dispose of him quickly" said the King without even looking.

The Hound finished putting back on the few armour pieces he took offf and lifted the bastard off the bed.

The King walked towards the feather bed and spilled a whole jar of wine on the bloody pillow and sheets. He thought he shouldn't repeat this act on his own bed, that was stupid.

At least now he knew how the picture looked after everything was finished "it could be a lot messier than this" the King spoke to himself.

"Where do you want me to leave the body?" Asked the Hound.

"Wherever whores lie dead".


End file.
